


Trick or Treat

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 原著向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5





	Trick or Treat

同样是深秋时节，长谷津比起圣彼得堡却要温暖许多，尤其这里还有令人感到安宁舒适的温泉，即使是夜风微凉的夜晚，也不会让人感觉到丝毫的寒意。

远远看到自家温泉旅馆的大门时，勇利就觉得肚子已经饿的咕咕叫了。

维克托今天出去做什么了呢，不会又买了一堆没什么用的东西回来吧？他一边想着一边换上了拖鞋，没走两步又蹲下身将听到动静朝自己跑来的马卡钦搂进怀里，嘴里哄小孩子似的说着“我回来啦”、“好乖，马卡钦好乖”之类的话，听得跟在马卡钦后面走出来的维克托一时间只觉得自己的学生真是可爱极了。

温泉on Ice结束后，勇利只被维克托拉着休息了几天便又投入到训练中去，而且随着新赛季的临近，如果维克托不在他身边监督的话，勇利就会非常没有自觉的加大训练量，常常让第一次当教练的维克托扶额叹息。

今天也不例外，一看天都黑了勇利还没回来，维克托便知道自己的学生一定又是过于投入到训练中了。等到晚饭后一起泡温泉的时候，一定要好好的对人进行一番说教才行。这么想着，维克托俯下身一手撑着腿一手朝着勇利伸了过去，迎着对方不解的神情笑了笑，说道：“Trick or treat？”

勇利能够听懂自己教练略微带着点俄式卷舌的英文，却没能明白对方这句话的用意，这让他不自觉的偏着头看向维克托，眉头微微上挑，形成一个疑惑的表情。

维克托垂眸俯视他，从这个角度看过去，勇利那双漂亮的棕红色眸子恰好没了镜片的遮挡，甚至由于距离的原因，这双亮晶晶的眼睛里全是自己。

这个发现让维克托心情很好，他朝着勇利笑了笑，又重复了一遍：“Trick or treat？”

勇利眨了眨眼，露出一个恍然大悟的表情。他低下头在自己外套的兜里翻找了一下，很快掏出一颗糖放进维克托的手心，这才再次抬起头朝着人咧开嘴露出一个笑容，说道：“我还奇怪怎么今天阿豪和小优准备了那么多糖呢，原来今天是万圣节，我一点都没注意到呢。”

话音刚落，真利从大堂入口处探出半个身子招呼两个人去洗手准备吃饭，勇利应了一声，拍了拍马卡钦的脑袋站了起来，率先朝着屋内走去。

维克托看着对方的身影消失在门后，这才低下头去看掌心里的糖果。他用手捏了捏，发现是颗软糖，便弯起嘴角拆开包装袋准备在晚饭前先将这颗自己要过来的第一颗万圣节糖果消灭掉。他正要将糖丢进嘴里，马卡钦跳起来扒拉了两下他的裤腿。他看了马卡钦一眼，很快在一双湿漉漉的眼睛里败下阵来，将手里的糖果给了这个陪伴自己长大的好姑娘。

马卡钦得了糖果开心极了，没嚼几下就将糖果吞进肚，又晃着尾巴对着维克托咧开嘴，惹得人笑了笑，伸出手揉了揉它的脑袋，叹道：“你这个馋狗狗。”

晚饭过后稍作休息，维克托如往常一样邀请勇利和自己一起泡温泉。两个人坐在温泉池子里随意的说着话，主要内容是围绕着两人今天各自的经历，最后勇利又被人拉着在温泉池边上做了好一会的柔韧训练。

泡完了温泉回到房间，勇利无意识的环顾了一下留有印子的墙壁，一想到时间不知不觉的都过了这么久了，和维克托相处的时间也差不多有半年，他嘴角就不自觉地弯起一个弧度。

他坐在地上从背包里取出一本崭新的写真集，这是他今天刚刚收到的维克托最新的一本写真集，虽然本人就住在自己隔壁，不过作为粉丝，勇利自然是不会落下任何一份周边的。他拆开包装袋没有急着翻阅，而是欣赏了好一会封面，目光仔仔细细的从维克托的发丝慢慢移到那双深邃的眼眸，在浅色的睫毛上停留了一会，最后才收回目光将整个封面再一次印入眼中。

果然不愧是维克托，真是太帅太好看了！勇利这么想着，正要翻开写真开始第一轮的欣赏，房间门就被敲响了。

一般这时候会来敲他房门的也只有维克托了，勇利将写真集放下站起身来，收拾了一下脸上的表情打开门，门外果然就是维克托。

“勇利~”维克托在勇利开门的瞬间就从门缝里挤了进去，将人抱在怀里用自己的脸蹭了蹭对方柔软的黑发后很快松开，转而将双手伸到勇利的面前，愉快的说道：“Trick or treat？”

“怎么又来，之前不是给过了。”大概是被对方过于愉快的语气所感染，勇利也跟着笑了起来。他嘴里这么说了一句，记起自己今天应该是得了三颗糖，便转过身去取自己之前丢在床上的外套。

维克托看着他又从外套兜里掏了一颗糖来递给自己，将糖接过来后直接剥开塞进嘴里。这一次没有马卡钦用一双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他，甜甜的蜜桃味糖果在嘴里绽放出芳香，随着舌头来回搅动，硬质糖果碰撞到牙齿内壁发出了细微的声响，令他满足的眯了眯眼。

“勇利，你在做什么呢？”维克托顺手关上门，朝着勇利的方向走了几步，“我一整天没有见到勇利了，我们来聊聊天嘛！”

勇利早已习惯了自己的教练在温泉on Ice之后愈发黏人的言行举止，实际上一整天没有见到维克托，勇利也觉得心里有些空空的。尤其这种状况最近越来越严重了，甚至都影响到他的练习了，不过他只将这当做自己好不容易和多年憧憬的偶像成为了师生关系之后，对于和对方这种亲密关系的得寸进尺。

“你想聊什么？”勇利坐回刚刚的位置，把放在一旁的写真集又拿了起来，很是随意的问道。

维克托一直都知道勇利是自己的粉丝，并且是非常狂热的那种，这件事早在他成为勇利的教练之前就知道了。不止知道勇利是自己的粉丝，就连勇利各种意义上的喜欢着自己，维克托也是知道的。

那时勇利喝得醉醺醺的，西装外套和裤子不知道丢哪儿去了，衬衫也皱巴巴的，领带不知怎么跑到了头上，看起来就是个已经醉到不行的醉汉模样。偏偏那张被酒精侵蚀的红彤彤的清秀脸蛋可爱无比，望着维克托的眼神又那么的澄澈，好似漫天的星辰被人揉碎了撒进去一般，璀璨的令维克托差点就沦陷了。

醉酒的男孩意识不清，却还认得自己最喜欢的人，在被对方带回到自己的房间后，勇利抓着人不放，磕磕巴巴的将自己十来年的憧憬全都对着正主倒了出来。维克托被无数人热烈的告白过，比勇利说话动听的更是不知凡几，然而却从来没有任何一个人，能够仅仅靠着一双澄澈璀璨，还带着些迷离的漂亮眼眸，就让维克托有一瞬间心甘情愿的沉沦。

于是他试探着询问勇利是否喜欢自己，勇利乖巧地点头，维克托推了对方一把将人压倒在床上，又问是不是这种喜欢。勇利望着他眨了眨眼，不说“是”也不说“不是”，只朝着他一个劲地傻笑。维克托那时便知道了，这个看起来仿佛刚刚成年的孩子，确确实实是喜欢着自己的。

正式成为勇利的教练之后，维克托渐渐发现了勇利根本不记得那天晚上的事，也根本不记得自己曾经酒后吐真言。看着勇利对自己有些防备的模样，维克托很是挫败，他想要勇利如同那天晚上喝醉了酒一样对自己敞开心扉，于是他试探着说如果要做勇利的恋人的话自己也需要加把劲。却没想到对方一脸愕然，很是抗拒地否定了这个提议。

所以，这个人不仅是不记得那天晚上的事，就连喜欢着自己这件事，也丝毫没有意识到呢。在温泉on Ice中见识到了勇利全力的Eros时，维克托半是无奈半是愉悦的这么想着。

被写真集夺取了大部分目光的勇利没有注意到维克托的走神，他也没有避讳对方的意思，就那么大大咧咧的翻阅起来。维克托有些好笑的看着他，又抬眼在墙上留白的印子处看了看，最后又将目光落到勇利手中的写真集上，说道：“勇利果然很喜欢我呢。”

“嗯。”勇利头也不抬的应了一声，在这一页停留很久之后才又翻到下一页。

对方的承认让维克托很有些心花怒放的感觉，毕竟被自己喜欢的人承认了也是喜欢自己，任谁都会抑制不住心跳的感觉的。

维克托知道在勇利的房间里曾经贴满了自己的海报，墙上的印子全是那些海报留下的，深深浅浅大小不一，让他轻易就能推断出自己的海报霸占着这里的时间长短。他还曾经在勇利的床底下发现过那些被匆匆忙忙收起来的海报，在和勇利熟悉过后也问过勇利怎么不贴回去，对方支支吾吾的说本人就在这里，再贴回去怪不好意思的。

——明明说了会害羞的话，结果现在把正主抛在一边，捧着本写真集看得津津有味是怎么回事？维克托心子暗自嘟囔着，双手很是自然的环上勇利的腰，挪动自己的位置将人圈进怀里，下巴抵在对方的肩上，安安静静的和人一起看了起来。

舌尖搅动着刚刚得到的糖果不停地在嘴里来回翻滚，除了偶尔靠在勇利耳旁故意发出了“咯啦咯啦”的碰撞声外，维克托没有再试图说点什么，只是不断出声应和着勇利偶尔发出的“这张真好看”、“这张好帅”的感叹。

勇利看的很慢，等到糖果早已融化殆尽，维克托嘴里剩下的蜜桃味也渐渐淡去，勇利才算看完了第一遍。在对方重新翻到第一页准备再看一遍的时候，维克托将写真集从勇利的手中抽了出来，语气里带着些宠溺的说道：“好啦，这个之后再看，现在本尊就在你的面前噢，来陪我说说话吧。”

勇利这才注意到自己不知什么时候被维克托圈在了怀里，现在两个人的姿势别提多暧昧了。只是一想到维克托平时就很喜欢黏着自己，时不时的也会抱一抱，他便没有多想，顺着问道：“那你想说什么？”

“哇哦，勇利可真是太冷淡了，好像刚才认认真真看得入迷的写真集不是我的一样。”维克托带着惩罚般恶狠狠地了捏他的脸，松开后又轻轻地替人揉了揉，然后朝着脸颊被自己捏红的勇利露出一个假笑，说道：“Trick or treat？”

勇利脸上露出一个迷惑不解的神情，显然是困惑对方怎么一天之内对自己说了三次这句话。不过虽然不解，勇利还是从自己的外套里又摸了一颗糖出来递给维克托，轻笑着说：“维克托果然很喜欢吃甜食啊。”

维克托的目的原本就不是为了要糖吃，他只是为了对勇利进行“捣蛋”的行为而已，却没想到勇利一连拿了三颗糖出来，这让他有些被噎住的感觉。他将糖接了过来，又朝勇利露出一个更加假惺惺的笑容，继续道：“Trick or treat？”

即使反应再怎么迟钝，勇利这时也意识到维克托的目的并不是单纯的为了要糖，而是了“捣蛋”。他无奈的看着维克托，摇着头说：“没了，小优就只给了我三颗糖，刚刚全都给你了。”

“那么，勇利选择的就是‘Trick’咯。”维克托露出一个得逞的笑容——这比他刚刚挂在脸上的假笑要生动多了——他就着将勇利半抱在怀里的姿势将人扑倒在地上，一只手很有技巧的压在勇利的左边颈侧，这能让勇利的左手除了放在他的腰上什么也做不了。

他几乎将半个身体的重量都压在了勇利的身上，很好的牵制住勇利的动作，随后他用空着的那只手去挠勇利身上最敏感的痒痒肉。勇利怕痒，身上敏感的地方很多，从胳肢窝到腰侧，还有整个腹部全都是他敏感的痒痒肉，此时被攻击了顿时控制不住的笑了出来，一边笑着一边求饶，用没被压制的那只手去推维克托。然而身体发痒让他根本使不上劲，最后只能无力的拍着维克托的后背一个劲求饶。

“等、等等，快停……哈哈哈我受、受不了，维克托快停下……哈哈哈好痒啊……”

勇利眼泪都快笑出来了，一张脸红红的，无力地在人怀里扭来扭去，企图甩开对方那只作恶的手。

维克托见他是真的快要受不了才停了下来，却没有从他身上起来，只是双手撑在对方颈侧，垂着眸嘴角带笑的看着他。

勇利急促地喘着气，好不容易才缓过劲来，看着对方一脸得意洋洋的样子觉得不公平，便学着维克托的样子说道：“Trick or treat？”

他刚刚给了维克托一颗糖，说出口的瞬间就知道自己怕是没办法报复回去了，因为对方一定会把那颗糖还给自己。然而出乎他意料的，维克托毫不犹豫的将那颗糖塞进嘴里，牙齿咬着包装袋将糖果挤了出来，然后朝着勇利眨了眨眼，理直气壮地说：“好了，现在我没有糖果了。”

“……”勇利一时语塞，心道这捉弄自己的也未免太明目张胆了些。他无奈的推了推维克托示意对方从自己身上起来，说道：“行了，别闹了。”

“别这样嘛，这不是很好玩吗。”维克托一点也没有自己刚刚耍了无赖的自觉，又朝着勇利说了一声：“Trick or treat？”

勇利这次也跟着有样学样，从善如流的说：“我也没糖了。”

话音刚落，他看见维克托那双眸子又微微眯了起来，透出一丝危险的光芒。勇利回想起刚才那阵要命的折磨，下意识的想要从对方的钳制里挣脱出来，然而他才刚刚动了一下就被人察觉，腰间敏感的位置覆上了一只手，似乎只要他再敢动一下，这只手就要毫不留情的挠他了。

糖也没有了，动也不敢动，勇利只能睁着一双侵染着水光的眸子，可怜巴巴地看着身上的男人，希望对方别再挠自己痒痒了。

该怎么形容这双眼睛呢。维克托想着，它是漂亮的棕红色，和头发眉毛同色的睫毛纤长浓密，微微翘着的模样像两把小扇子，被泪光侵染的眸子亮晶晶的，比天上的星星还要好看，叫人根本挪不开眼。而胜生勇利就是一直用这双眼睛在看着他，毫无自觉的诱惑着他，就连此时此刻也用这种明显是望着自己深深喜欢着的人的眼神看着他——这样一双坦率诚实的眼睛，让他无法不深陷其中。

看着勇利有些小心翼翼的样子，维克托故意坏笑两声，抬起放在对方腰间的手做了一个抓挠的动作，在勇利脸色巨变的同时猛地将手放下。

勇利连忙用没被压制的右手去推维克托，然而对方只是将手又放回他腰上并没有动作，反倒是低下头，不轻不重地在他脸上亲了一下。

“怎么会没糖呢，”他听见维克托笑着说，“勇利不就是最甜的糖嘛。”

勇利有点发懵，只觉得维克托最近可真是越来越黏糊了，不止是经常将自己当成马卡钦来搂搂抱抱的行为，还有越来越奇怪的话也是。

他一直没有将这些放在心上，只当维克托是那种熟悉起来就会特别黏人的性格，因此刚刚这个吻他也只是将其当做维克托对自己的玩笑，并未觉得有异。

“好啦，别闹了，我最怕痒了，”勇利看着对方眨了眨眼，语气软了下来说道，“我可受不了你再挠我一次了。”

要不是知道勇利迟钝的要命并且也喜欢着自己，维克托还以为自己这是被拒绝了呢。

他并不气馁，也没打算点到即止——要等勇利开窍，光是这么点暗示就足够了的话，那他早就把勇利吃干抹净了——他仍旧压在勇利的身上，非要人继续和自己玩这个万圣节的选择游戏。

勇利拗不过他，再加上自己又被维克托制住了，只能无奈地同意继续。

“Trick or treat？”这么问着的同时，勇利已经伸出手指瞄准了维克托的发旋就要去戳一戳，准备以此来报复一下对方刚才都把自己挠的笑出眼泪了。

维克托一把抓住勇利想要使坏的手摁在一旁，他朝着对方露出一个得意的笑，语气十分轻快地说：“我可是还有糖哦，勇利想不想要？”

“你有糖？”勇利愣了一下，诧异地反问，“那你刚才怎么不拿出来？”

维克托并不回答，只是又问道：“你要不要嘛？”

勇利看他这样子还以为他是不想自己戳他发旋，便也不再坚持，顺着他的意思点了点头，说：“要。”

狡猾的、心脏已经被这只毫无自觉的小猪仔撩拨地难以按捺的维克托·尼基弗洛夫教练就等着这句话呢。他像是得到了特赦令一般露出一个得逞的笑容，附带着意味不明的轻笑了一声。随后他迫不及待的低下头，闭上眼睛准确无误地吻上勇利的唇，并且趁着人愣神的间隙用舌头撬开了对方的牙关，闯进去粗略的巡视了一圈这片陌生的地方，将自己嘴里的糖果给渡了过去便不再停留，只在离开的时候又轻轻地啄吻了一下那双柔软的唇瓣。

他闭着眼睛，因此没能欣赏到勇利震惊的神情，不过他睁开眼后能够清楚的看到勇利那张清秀的脸蛋慢慢爬上红晕，最后变成红彤彤的一片——这可比之前对方被自己挠痒痒给弄出来的红晕可爱多了。

勇利呆愣愣地看着身上的男人，这个他从小就憧憬的神明，他的偶像，刚才居然亲了他？！

他脑中一片混乱，心脏不受控制的扑通扑通直跳，好像有一百只小鹿在里面乱撞一样，让他脸上都变得滚烫了。他不由自主的回想起刚才突然在眼前放大了许多的男人的脸，轻轻瞌上的浅色的睫毛，以及唇上温热的触感。

嘴里被人喂进来的糖果散发着酸甜的柑橘味，然而在甜甜的糖果味之外，好像还有比这更甜的滋味蔓延在舌尖上一般。

维克托一直注意着他脸上的变化，他看着这张通红的脸心里又软又痒。眼见对方脸上的神情逐渐变得难为情起来，被自己控制住的手也开始挣扎起来，他又问了一句：“Trick or treat？”

“诶？等……唔！”

没等勇利拒绝，维克托再一次低下头吻住对方的唇。这一次他不如刚才那样浅尝即止，而是在轻车熟路的撬开对方牙关之后，慢慢地去寻着那颗卷着糖果的舌，找到目标之后他将其卷住慢慢地吮吸，把那颗自己刚刚送进人嘴里的糖又要了回去。

勇利这会脑袋还晕乎乎的，糖被抢走了以后第一个念头就是这人现在到底是在要“糖”还是要“捣蛋”啊？，第二个念头则是这下总该放过自己了吧。却没想到维克托仍旧不放过自己，舌头依然在他嘴里搅来搅去，没一会又把糖给送了回来。

随着这个捣蛋一般的吻逐渐加深，糖果在两个人嘴里来回滚动着交换栖息地，酸甜的柑橘味也越加浓烈起来。勇利被人压在身下，全身上下能使劲的地方全都被死死压制着，只能张着嘴任人予取予求，喉结上下滑动的时候也不知吞了多少两个人混在一起的唾液进去。

他没有丝毫的经验，换气也换的乱七八糟，很快就在维克托的节奏里败下阵来，甚至被带动着不自觉的轻轻地回吻着对方。

一直到糖变小了些，勇利也快要喘不过气来的时候，维克托才将嘴里的糖再一次送了过去，很是不舍的离开了这双让他流连忘返的柔软。

他用自己的鼻尖贴着勇利的轻轻蹭了蹭，很是亲昵的模样，那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸柔和下来，嘴角弯起一个温柔的弧度。他并没有说话，也没有解释自己刚才的行为，只是那么静静地看着对方。

“你、你……”勇利好半天才回过神来，嘴里包着那颗刚刚在他们两个之间来回交换的糖果不知如何是好，只能抬起手捂着自己的嘴，支支吾吾地道：“就算是要捣蛋，也别太过了啊……”

维克托知道勇利迟钝，却没想到自己都已经这样了，对方还能这么迟钝。他忍不住“噗”的一声笑了出来，心里起了捉弄对方的心思，假意说道：“我才没有捣蛋呢，我只是在讨糖吃而已嘛。”

“哪有……”勇利下意识的张嘴反驳，话到了嘴边又觉得难以启齿，便将后面那句“从别人嘴里讨”改成了“这个样子”。

维克托丝毫不将这无力的反驳当一回事，又朝着人笑了一下，自顾自地说：“我们继续玩游戏吧，勇利，Trick or treat？”

勇利眼角一抽，这一次反应极快的抬手去挡对方凑过来的脸，扭着头说道：“够了，维克托，别闹了……”

他的手很快又被维克托钳着摁在头顶，只能一边嘟囔着拒绝一边缩着脖子去躲维克托索吻的唇。维克托轻而易举就识破他的小伎俩，跟着低下头去寻他的唇，很快又将那双柔软叼住，肆意妄为地开始了自己新一轮的捣蛋。

柑橘味的糖果很快又被人抢了过去，勇利脑子里一团乱，出神的想着接吻的感觉也不赖。他的鼻腔里充斥着对方被糖果染上的香甜的呼吸味道，还有维克托衣服上残留的淡淡的清冽香水味。他被人吻的晕晕乎乎的，不知不觉的闭上眼沉浸在和对方的唇舌交缠之中。

维克托亲吻着令自己心动不比的人儿，耐心十足的引导着对方回吻自己，一直到他气息变得不稳，心中一团熊熊烈火开始燃烧起来。他松开勇利的唇，连带着将糖果从勇利嘴里抢了回来。

在两人嘴里来回滚过不知多少圈的糖果还有原来一半大小，维克托毫不留情的将糖咬碎。随着一声轻响，硬质糖果在他牙齿的挤压下变成了数个大小不一的甜甜颗粒，更加浓郁的柑橘味在味蕾上扩散开来。

他再一次吻上勇利的唇，将嘴里已经四分五裂的糖果分享给对方，等人被自己亲吻地有些无力的时候，他再也按捺不住内心的悸动，伸出手直直按上勇利最敏感的私处，放肆的揉搓起来。

勇利浑身一个激灵，挣开了他的手连忙去推他，双唇获得自由时还没来得及说一句话便又被吻住，再想将人推开的时候已经又被人制住了。

勇利嘴里发出几声意味不明的呜咽，没有被控制的左手却因为卡在人的腰侧使不上什么力气，只能抓着人后背的衣服做着无用功。他心里有些抗拒维克托的亲吻和手上的动作，然而身体却诚实地给出了反应，很快就在对方的揉搓下渐渐站了起来，连带着嘴里的呜咽也跟着变了调。

他脸上不知是因为被亲吻还是被触碰了身体隐私的位置而布满了红晕，他极力地扭动着身子想要从对方使坏的手中逃离出来，却根本没有起到一点作用。

维克托能够感受到勇利的那处在自己掌心下慢慢变大，这让他的呼吸也跟着加重起来。他更加放肆地在勇利嘴里掠夺着混合着糖果味道的甘甜，唇舌的动作不再如之前那般温柔，反而充满了侵略感。

感受到威胁的勇利再一次试图挣开维克托对自己的钳制，同是男人，他的力气也没比维克托小多少，再加上几乎使出了吃奶的劲儿，总算是将手挣脱出来。他顾不得先推开维克托，伸出手去连忙抓住对方作恶的手，不让人再继续这种令他面红耳赤的行为。

一直派不上用场的左手此时也抓着对方后背的衣裳往后扯，原本就宽松的甚平被他扯得领口大开，露出了男人白皙的大半肩膀和结实胸肌。此举非但没有起到丝毫阻止的作用，反而让空气变得更加暧昧了。

维克托这次十分配合地松开了勇利的唇，被人抓住的手也没有再继续乱动——哪怕他轻易就能挣脱勇利对自己的钳制——他只是静静地看着勇利，眼眸中流转着毫不掩饰的情愫。

这是几个意思？完全搞不懂维克托的想法啊！勇利心里发懵，有些不敢去看那双溢满了让自己觉得陌生光芒的眼，只能别开脸。他想等维克托先开口，解释一下或者说点什么也好，然而他等了半晌也没等到对方开口，长时间的安静让空气里的暧昧持续发酵，勇利觉得自己都快要窒息了。

他的心脏怦怦直跳，脑子里止不住的开始胡思乱想起来，脸上的温度也越来越烫，他毫不怀疑自己的脸可能会烫到烧起来。他硬着头皮将脸又转了回去，却无论如何也不敢抬眸去和维克托对视，只能眼神闪躲着，讷讷地道：“再、再怎么说，这种捣蛋的方式也太……太过了……”

青年这副模样实在过于好看，维克托只觉得自己被这人毫无自觉的撩拨地心动不已。他朝着身下的人儿弯起嘴角，轻声问道：“勇利觉得很过分？”

这不是明摆着的嘛！哪有人要糖是从别人嘴里抢，捣蛋是用这种方式的？勇利暗自腹诽了一句，朝着对方点了点头。

维克托轻笑一声，又问：“觉得很讨厌？”

“……”勇利咬了咬唇，没有点头也没有摇头，显得有些纠结为难的样子。

“觉得很恶心？”

“怎么会……”勇利下意识的否认，抬眼对上维克托含笑的眸子才反应过来自己的否认听起来有多暧昧。他低下头抿着唇，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，小声地说道：“没、没有。”

“我都已经做到这个地步了，勇利还觉得我只是在‘捣蛋’而已吗？”维克托撩开他额前的碎发，俯下身在他额头轻吻了一下，语气带着十足的戏谑说道：“我不会亲吻自己不喜欢的人哦，也不会想方设法的去触碰不在意的人，如果我这么说，勇利还是不明白的话——”

他说着停了下来，勇利没来由的很是紧张，耳畔回荡着如擂鼓的心跳。在时间仿佛被无限延长的这一刻，勇利觉得心里好像有什么一直以来都被自己可以忽略的某种东西呼之欲出。

维克托将勇利脸上的变化看在眼里，他靠的很近，自然也听到勇利扑通扑通富有节奏的心跳。对方这副害羞中隐隐带着些期待的模样让维克托心动不已，他深吸了一口气，极尽温柔地说：“我那时说要成为勇利的恋人，并不只是说说而已哦，不过勇利反应很激烈的拒绝了我。如果我现在再对勇利说一次想成为你的恋人，你还会拒绝我吗，勇利？”

勇利有些不敢相信自己听到的话，花了好长一会才将维克托说的话消化掉。他想着，这是骗人吧，那个维克托竟然会喜欢自己？

他过于震惊，没意识到自己将心声说了出来。

维克托并不意外他会这么想，笑着道：“有一个人从相遇开始到现在，一直都用一双清澈到不掺杂一丝杂质的漂亮眼睛看着我，那里面带着本人毫无自觉的倾慕，就算是被你当做‘神明’的我，也是会沦陷的啊。”

“现在让我们回到刚才的问题，”不等勇利说点什么，维克托靠近了他，唇瓣几乎贴着对方的，说话时温热的气息直接打在勇利的唇上，“我的亲吻，会让勇利觉得讨厌吗？”

……该怎么回答这个问题呢。勇利有些进退两难的想，维克托分明是连思考的时间也不给他。面对自己憧憬了十多年的偶像，就算是接吻或者触摸这样的事他也是无法讨厌起来的，何况对方还说想要成为自己的恋人，这实在是……实在是令他心脏都快要爆炸了，就连房间里的空气似乎都升温不少，让他快要窒息了。

可如果说“不讨厌”的话，那不就是等于在告诉对方自己喜欢被亲吻吗？这也太难为情了些……勇利纠结了半晌，有些磕磕巴巴地不答反问：“如、如果，讨厌的话……你会怎么做？”

这是出乎维克托意料之外的回答，却让他眼底的笑意加深了些许。他故作沉思的“嗯”了一声，低声笑道：“那就……亲到你说喜欢为止。”

这话十分直白，勇利却并没有觉得多意外。他张了张嘴，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，故作镇定的说：“我讨厌。”

“勇利偶尔也会这么狡猾呢，当然，如此坦率的模样我也很喜欢就是了。”维克托没忍住笑了出来，他略长的额发落在勇利的额头上，和黑色的发丝交缠在一起有些不分彼此。他闭上眼睛再一次吻上那双柔软的唇瓣，低声呢喃道：“勇利，闭上眼睛，然后把嘴张开，我会让你喜欢和我接吻的。”

勇利一连被他亲了好几次，渐渐的也能掌握到节奏了，原本揪着人后背衣裳的手慢慢滑到对方腰间轻轻地揽着，被人摁住的手重获自由以后也环上了对方的脖颈，闭上眼专心的感受着接吻的滋味。

维克托这一次没再抑制自己对勇利的渴求，他比之前几次都吻得更加富有侵略性，灵巧的舌在勇利嘴里来回扫荡，卷着勇利的舌尽情的欺负，很快又不满于此，便贪心的汲取着对方口中的甘甜。勇利在这方面的经验如同一张白纸，如此色情的吻法根本招架不住，刚刚才掌握的节奏很快也跟着乱了调，只能急促地喘着气任人在自己嘴里肆虐，嘴角边有来不及咽下的唾液缓缓滑落。

在亲吻着对方的同时，维克托的手也没有闲着，他轻而易举的掀起勇利居家服的下摆在结实平坦的小腹上摸了一把，很快又顺着腹肌继续往上，指尖准确无误的触上摸索到勇利胸口的小点，毫不客气的按揉起来。

勇利嘴里发出一声变了调的音节，被人封在嘴里变成了意味不明的呜咽。维克托挪动了一下位置以便更加深入的亲吻对方，同时顺手摘掉了碍事的眼镜，指尖也不满足于仅仅是按揉已经发硬的乳尖，干脆放肆的捏了起来。

无论是亲吻还是对男人起了那方面的兴致，维克托都是第一次，就连如此轻易地被某个人拨动着心弦挑逗着神经也是第一次，他想勇利一定是上天派来折磨他的，否则他怎么会一点也不从容，显得如此急色呢。

手掌下的胸膛平平坦坦，只有胸肌略微带着点起伏，一点也称不上是柔软。但维克托就是觉得手感极好，将那小小的从未被如此玩弄过的乳尖用手指将其变得挺立也让他颇有成就感，尤其是随着他的动作，压在身下肆意亲吻的青年正颤抖着身子，好似在邀请他品尝一般。

真不愧是魔性的猪排饭，让人现在就迫不及待的想要拆吞入腹了呢。维克托这么想着松开了勇利唇，舌尖沿着嘴角流下的唾液滑到颈侧将变得微凉的唾液舔去，又在耳垂和颈侧的位置来回流连，偶尔用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，寻找着落下印记的最佳位置。

勇利张着嘴急促的呼吸着，衣摆被掀开之后露在外面的腰腹接触到空气有些微凉，然而被人触碰着的胸口和颈侧的位置却十分滚烫。

乳首被人玩弄的滋味有些怪异，说不上难受也谈不上多么舒服，倒是有些麻痒，令他觉得很是敏感，不由自主地扭着身子想要躲开对方使坏的手。在他不安分的动作中维克托找到了一个绝佳的位置，覆在人胸口的手抽空去拉开了他的衣领又重新回到原来的位置继续揉捏着那个小点，张嘴在颈窝的位置轻咬一口后叼住一小片肌肤含住用力吮吸起来，很快在那里落下了第一个属于自己的标记。

勇利吃痛嘤咛了一声，抬手伸进对方银色的发丝里轻抓了一把，丝毫没有意识到自己这个动作完全就是在挑逗。

维克托果断放弃了再在对方颈侧多盖几个章的想法，他抓着勇利的衣裳下摆将衣服撩了起来推至勇利的胸口，用自己的唇贴上了之前指尖把玩的位置。

乳尖的位置很是柔软，挺立的凸起被舌尖来回舔舐的滋味也很是美妙，维克托瞬间就体会到其中乐趣，更加投入的舔弄起来。在他将那里含住的时候，勇利就止不住的颤了一颤，一股说不清道不明的酥麻从尾椎爬了上来，在大脑反应过来之前，唇缝里已经溢出一道让自己听了都面红耳赤的呻吟。

勇利又羞又窘，心里对于这过快饿发展有些发怵。他推了推维克托的脸，被人拉住手挡开，与其同此敏感脆弱的乳尖被牙齿轻轻地啃咬了一下，带着明显的警告与撩拨意味。

“别、别再弄那里……”勇利微微侧着身子想要躲开维克托的攻势，见对方还要继续，连忙颤着声求饶。

“为什么？”维克托又舔了一口，抬起眸子看向面色通红的青年，好以整暇的问道，“不喜欢吗？”

“感觉、感觉怪怪的……”勇利支支吾吾的说，他顿了一下，又软软糯糯的补充道：“不喜欢……”

“这样啊。”维克托“唔”了一声，勾起嘴角低声笑道：“没关系，这里我也会亲到勇利说喜欢为止的。”

这话说的直白又下流，勇利简直都要不敢直视那双坦坦荡荡溢满了欲望的双眼。他想要将自己蜷缩起来保护敏感的位置，被压在人身下的姿势让他的企图变成了徒劳，于是勇利咬了咬唇，说道：“我还没有说我喜欢你的吻了呢……”

维克托简直爱死了这种别样的索吻方式，他深深的看了一眼说完这句话就闭上了眼睛一脸懊恼的青年，不需要过多的考虑便直接放过了对方敏感的部位，转而再一次贴近对方的唇，准备尽情的品尝那里的甘甜。

在即将吻上那双唇之前他停了下来，语带诱哄的问：“所以，现在我们已经是恋人了吗？”

他不是会确认这种事的性子，在他多次亲吻勇利而对方没有推开他的时候，他已经默认了两个人的关系。只是勇利一向出乎他的意料，像这种彼此之间应该心知肚明的关系被撇得一干二净的事也不是没有发生过，因此维克托不得不从勇利口中要一个确定的答复。

勇利这会一点也无法平静下来，他心里仿佛有几百条小鹿在乱撞，脑子里回荡着的全都是维克托说的话和对自己做出的亲密举动。他甚至反应了一会才意识到维克托是喜欢自己的，而且是恋人之间的那种喜欢。他看着近在咫尺的蔚蓝眼眸，那里面有一个放大了的自己，还有着自己曾经想都没想过的情意。

“我也不会……”他闭上眼抬起头主动亲了亲维克托的唇，小声说道：“我也不会一直被自己不喜欢的人亲了还不推开对方的。”

“如果我不说，你这家伙要什么时候才会意识到自己对我的心意呢。”维克托有些无奈地叹了一声，捧着勇利的脸直直吻上对方的唇。

虽然很想要勇利自己发现这件事并主动向自己走来——就如同他醉酒的那一晚一样——但这人却迟迟不见动静，维克托也不是喜欢在原地等待的人，在无法按捺住自己愈加想要将人拥入怀中的冲动后，维克托索性先开了口。

勇利双手环着维克托的后背承受着这并不算温柔的吻，听见对方的呢喃后有一种恍然大悟的感觉。他想，原来自己在面对维克托时偶尔会冒出来一种莫名的尴尬窘迫，其实都是因为早就在自己都没察觉的时候，他对这个人就已经是喜欢的了。不是他一直以为的对偶像的憧憬，而是那种会让人心脏扑通扑通的喜欢。

这么想着的同时，勇利感觉心里好似被灌满了蜜一样的甜，甜的他都快要窒息了。

才刚刚小小的品尝过对方的身体，仅仅是这种激烈的唇舌交缠并不能让维克托满足于此。他一只手捧着勇利的脸，修长的手指伸进人耳后的发里，另一只手不安分的在勇利身上游走起来，带着不可忽视的挑逗意味。

勇利瘦下来以后的身材极好，维克托尤其喜欢勇利的腰线，看起来纤细充满了诱惑力，然而该有的肌肉却也一块都没有少。在一起泡温泉的时候，他总是趁着勇利不注意的时候以目光描绘着勇利身上每一处起伏的轮廓，从滴着水的锁骨到被水淹没的蝶骨，在帮对方做柔韧训练的时候，也能看到后腰脊椎那条漂亮的沟壑以及翘挺的臀瓣。

当然，无论是泡温泉的时候还是训练的时候，抑或是其他任何时候，他都没少找各种借口去触碰勇利的身体。

但那都不同于现在，他终于可以光明正大的对着勇利上下其手。

胸前的小点刚刚已经玩弄过了，勇利似乎也不太喜欢的样子，于是维克托只在那里又摸了两把就直接跳过。他先是将手绕到勇利的后背轻轻地抚摸了几下，指尖顺着脊柱缓缓往下，碰到裤子的时候微微使力钻了进去，大掌毫不客气的覆上翘挺丰满的臀瓣，放肆的捏了一把。

勇利浑身都绷紧了，不可否认的是肌肤被人如此充满了爱怜和渴求的抚摸的感觉令人无法抗拒，那只手流连过的地方都带起一股细微的酥麻从尾椎的位置窜向全身。然而当那只手钻进裤子里摸上自己的屁股时，勇利下意识的觉得不妙。

感受到怀中人儿的紧张，维克托适可而止的将手抽了回来，轻轻地在对方腰间软肉上捏了捏，又转而摸向平坦的腹部。不等勇利松口气，他又坏心眼的将手再一次伸进了裤子里，连同底裤一起往下扯了些许，随后大大咧咧的握住勇利双腿之间那处位置。

这行径简直比耍流氓还要糟糕数倍。

勇利的大脑有一瞬间的空白，回过神后只觉得心脏也好脸上的温度也好，全都不受控制的快要爆炸了。他下意识的夹紧了双腿，然而维克托的腿一直挤在那里，他只能扭着腰试图从对方手中逃离，又发现自己根本无处可逃。

他的性欲不算旺盛，可如此隐私脆弱的位置还从来没有被别人碰过，加之维克托一边吻他一边揉弄着那里，用的还都是极其色情下流的方式，哪怕勇利很是不愿，身体也诚实的在对方手中渐渐站了起来。

勇利又羞又窘，眼角逐渐染上一丝水光，也不知是给羞的还是给快感侵袭的。只是随着维克托手上不停地动作，快感渐渐占据了上风，勇利也没了心思继续和对方接吻，只剩下随后一丝羞耻心支撑着他用手去握住对方的，不让人再继续做下去。

维克托停下了动作，松开他的唇低声问道：“这里也不喜欢吗？明明都有反应了。”

勇利眼中闪过一丝懊恼与窘迫，咬着唇嗫嚅着没有说话，维克托又轻笑了一下，说道：“勇利如果真的不喜欢，就好好的推开我，像这样不拒绝的话，我可是会继续的哦。”

“不、不是……”勇利支支吾吾地小声道，“那个……发展太快了些……”

“也许发展确实太快了。”维克托亲了亲他的脸，望向对方的蔚蓝眸子里是毫不掩饰的占有欲，“但我很想触碰勇利，不仅仅是接吻，还想对勇利做更多的事。”

这实在是太狡猾了！勇利看着这张从小就占据了自己心房的脸，对这双倒映着自己的眼眸根本毫无抵抗力，尤其对方还说了这种让他心跳不已的话。

他呆愣愣的望着对方，没有了镜片遮挡的眸子看起来亮晶晶的，红扑扑的脸蛋上是一个羞赧的神情。

这样一副模样，叫人怎么停的下来呢。维克托心想着，低下头将人吻住，手上也试探着继续刚刚被打断的动作。

勇利急促的吸了口气，握住对方手腕的手仿佛使不上劲儿了一般，不再拒绝维克托的动作。

这种口是心非的模样维克托也喜欢极了，他更加卖力的套弄起手里的小勇利来，大有一副不让人被情潮侵袭到理智全无就不罢休的架势。他以指尖轻点小勇利的头部顶端，将那里正不断冒出来的黏腻液体缓缓抹开，让那个位置变得又滑又腻。在这么做的同时，他指尖轻轻地按压拍打着敏感的铃口，伴随着指尖起伏的动作将蜜液拉出了一条丝线，在丝线断开之前指尖又压了回去，如此重复。

小勇利没有被自己主人左右手以外的东西碰过，更别提被这样玩弄了，此时的它兴奋不已，不断在人掌心里跳动的青筋便是证明。似乎是很喜欢被如此对待，小勇利甚至不受控制地动了动，配合着维克托的动作轻轻蹭了蹭。

勇利早已没了和人接吻的心思，他张着嘴喘气，舌头被维克托吸了一会松开。维克托微微起身，垂眸将他情动的模样映入眼底，连带着自己的呼吸都跟着变粗了。

维克托胡乱地将勇利的裤子又往下扒了些，小勇利挣脱了衣料的束缚整个跳了出来，雄赳赳气昂昂地朝着人展示着自己的精神面貌。维克托从刚才到现在忙着欣赏勇利被自己撩拨到情动的模样，还没来得及抽空去看一眼小勇利，他在扯下勇利裤子的时候低头去看了一眼，一下子就有些移不开目光了。

只被左右手伺候过，还未经历过真正性事的小勇利颜色十分漂亮，尤其是顶部呈现出一种粉嫩的淡红色，让人看了就想要恶狠狠的欺负一番。而它的头部和柱身刚刚被维克托涂抹了自己产出的蜜液，看起来湿漉漉的，透着十足的色情，实在是好看极了。

维克托的喉结不由自主的上下滑动了一下，生平第一次起了想要替人口交的念头。勇利的这东西看起来着实漂亮，颜色粉嘟嘟的比起刚才尝过滋味的乳头也丝毫不差，不知这里的味道是不是也一样的美味。

这个念头刚刚冒出来，维克托便调整了一下自己的姿势，他一手握住小勇利的根部低下头，张嘴就要将其含进去。

勇利反应慢了半拍才意识到对方想要做什么，强烈的羞耻感令他恨不得钻进榻榻米的缝隙里去。他眼疾手快的赶在维克托得逞之前捂住了对方的嘴，另一只手防备的挡在自己腿间，迎着人不解的目光磕磕巴巴地说道：“别、别这样……”

他脸颊红的简直像个熟透的苹果，眼中噙着的泪光打湿了睫毛，看起来像是受尽了欺负的小猪仔。维克托丝毫没有因为他这副模样而感到心软，反而生出几分继续欺负的念头。

不过想归想，这毕竟是和勇利的第一次，维克托也不会丝毫不顾及勇利的意愿将人欺负狠了。他直起身子拉下勇利的手，带着那只手覆上自己早已发胀的下身，低声道：“那勇利也来帮帮我，我们一起变得舒服吧。”

一向低沉富有磁性的声音染上情欲之后变得有些沙哑，无论是说出口的话还是充满了诱哄的语调，听起来都性感的要命。

而明明隔着深绿色的衣料，勇利却像是被烫了一般缩了缩手。维克托按住他的手背不让人逃走，甚至坏心眼的挺着腰在人掌心里蹭了蹭。

勇利的脸已经红的不能再红了，他咬着唇，可始终没有拒绝维克托，于是后者得寸进尺的拉下裤腰，将自己挺立的下身展现在勇利的面前。

刚才勇利已经隔着裤子感受到那里的巨大，然而亲眼看到还是被吓了一跳，忍不住腹诽道，明明都是男人，怎么对方的就要比自己大了这么多，难道这就是所谓的种族差异吗？

注意到勇利的分神，维克托挑了下眉，干脆利索的将自己扒了个精光。他随手将甚平合着内裤一起丢在地上，又趁着勇利愣神的间隙飞快的将对方的裤子也一并扒了下来丢在一旁，随后他拉住后知后觉想要捡回自己裤子的勇利一起坐在对方那张小小的单人床上。

勇利简直羞的都要抬不起头了，倒也不是多抗拒和维克托一起做这种事，只是他才刚刚意识到自己的心意，这种发展对他而言实在是太快了。

维克托并没打算给勇利太多的害羞时间——适当的害羞可以充分调情，要是过了的话，可爱的小猪仔就要逃走了。他将勇利压在身下，继裤子之后又要去扒对方的上衣。勇利回过神来连忙扯住自己身上最后一块遮羞布，嗫嚅着说道：“别、别再脱了……”

维克托深吸了一口气，他也不是非要勇利和自己一样脱光不可，只是穿着衣服又会有一种别样的刺激。要不是知道勇利毫无经验，在这方面纯情的要命，维克托都要以为勇利这是故意在撩拨自己，好挑战自己忍耐力的底线呢。

才第一次就这么刺激，维克托再也忍不下去了。他一边放肆地亲吻着勇利的唇一边将人抱了起来，调整了一下两个人的姿势后让勇利坐在自己的腿上。他一手伸进勇利的衣服里面，在光滑的后背上来回游走抚摸，时不时地滑到屁股上又捏又揉，一点也不掩饰自己想要侵犯对方的意图。

勇利下意识的抱住对方的肩膀，他此时坐在维克托的腿上低着头和人接吻，这种和刚在被人压在身下亲吻的被动不同，仿佛是他在主动亲吻对方一样。勇利心里泛起一股说不清道不明的悸动，不知不觉地学着维克托的样子将自己的舌伸进对方口腔里，激烈地和人交缠着。

维克托享受着勇利的主动，另一只手也没闲着。他将勇利的下身和自己的握在一起来回套弄，抚在人后背的手掌稍稍使力就将人禁锢在怀里，他挺着腰轻轻地用自己的分身磨蹭着对方的。

生理上的快感加上心理的刺激结合在一起，爆发出的是无与伦比的美妙体验。维克托很快不满于此，他拉下勇利环着自己肩膀的一只手和覆在两人贴在一起的性器上，又用自己的手包住对方的，带动着人和自己一起动作。

两人的性器头部都因为快感而分泌了不少黏腻的液体，混合在一起很快便不分彼此，将勇利的掌心沾湿了。维克托拉着勇利的手上下撸动揉弄，或是捏一捏柱身，或是掌心抵着顶端轻压，或是紧紧包裹住两根性器轻轻挤压，无论是哪种方式，都带来一阵阵令人招架不住的快感。

勇利的理智很快被强烈的快感打散，他张着嘴发出甜腻的喘息，又压抑着不敢在隔音效果不太理想的日式建筑里发出太大的声音。然而房间里安安静静的，他的喘息和维克托的混合在一起回荡在耳边，显得好大声。

他一方面羞耻于自己竟然也会发出如此不知廉耻的奇怪声音，一方面又害怕这种声音会被其他人听到，便愈加努力的控制着自己不发声音。维克托很快发现了他的打算，手上的动作加重了些许，还挺着腰贴着对方轻轻律动，让勇利一下子就破了功，张开嘴发出了一声又甜又腻的媚叫。

勇利被自己吓了一跳，连忙捂住嘴无措地看着维克托。大概是过于窘迫，他眼中的泪光更甚，小声嗫嚅着道：“声、声音……好奇怪……”

何止是刚才的喘息和媚叫，就连说话的时候声音也软糯无比，甜的维克托心动的不得了。他忍不住轻笑一声，吻住勇利的唇，低声呢喃道：“很好听哦，不过还是要忍住才行呢，否则被听见了该怎么办呢。”

勇利心里也知道不能被人听见，可知道是一回事，被人提醒又是另一回事。偏偏罪魁祸首还故意使坏，手上的动作分明就是想要让他发出那种奇怪的声音。勇利深怕自己又发出声音或是被人听到了，只能去寻维克托的舌，想要借此将那些控制不住的声音都封在嘴里。

维克托对此感到满意极了，像是褒奖一般，他加快了手上的动作，连带着自己也急促的喘息起来。

两个人紧紧地帖在一起，小维克托和小勇利也紧紧地贴在一起互相磨蹭着。小勇利的经验不足，没一会功夫就在对方的攻势下缴械投降，湿滑黏腻的温热液体喷涌着释放出来，将仍旧气势昂扬的小维克托也沾湿了。对方的射精很好的刺激了小维克托，它颤动着贴着小勇利抖了抖，很是兴奋的样子。

勇利羞的把脸埋进了维克托的颈窝不知该如何是好，维克托倒是笑了笑，抚在人后背的手顺着脊椎往下，在后穴入口处轻轻地按了按，靠在勇利的耳边低声说道：“明天还有练习，所以今天就先放过勇利，下一次的话，会使用这里哦，我想进到勇利的身体里去。”

那个位置还没有被开采过，被人触碰了也不会像前面一样产生轻重不一的快感，然而作为同样私密的部位，勇利仍旧敏感地绷紧了身子。他还不知道两个男人之间的性事会使用到这种脏脏的位置，思绪在空白了一瞬后首先想到的却是维克托那超乎他想象的体积，完全不能明白那么大的玩意要怎么进到这种地方去。

在他射过以后维克托就停下了手上的动作，但勇利知道维克托还没有满足，对方那根巨物还贴着自己的分身轻轻颤动着，仿佛在叫嚣着自己的不满一般。

他将脸埋的更深了些，小声地说了一句什么，维克托没有听清，便柔声追问道：“勇利，你刚刚说了什么？”

勇利抱着对方的手收紧了些，又嗫嚅着重复了一遍道：“偶尔翘掉练习的话，教练会生气吗？”

这便是在邀请了。

维克托一时间只觉得自己的心脏被一只长着小翅膀的勇利拿箭射中了，他张嘴咬了一下勇利的耳朵，哑声说道：“如果只是偶尔的话，我想教练也不会生气的。”

说完他抱着勇利下了床，径直走到和自己房间一门之隔的那扇大大的门前将其拉开，走回了自己的房间里。他压着勇利倒在床上，先是和对方交换了一个深吻，随后便迫不及待的从床头柜里翻出早已准备好的润滑液和安全套。

勇利看着他拿出两样东西哪里还不知道这人是对自己早有预谋，他脸红红的扯过一个枕头将脸埋了进去，鼻腔里瞬间被维克托的气息填满了，让他觉得脸上的火烧得更加旺盛了。

维克托重新回到勇利身边就见人一副害羞的模样，心里更是怜惜与侵略感并存。他打开润滑液的盖子挤了一些在手上，对勇利说道：“勇利，我要进行扩张了，你放松一些。”

勇利没说话，只胡乱的点了点头。

维克托弯起嘴角，先是在入口处涂上一些润滑液，然后缓缓地将一根手指探了进去。

有着润滑液的辅助，手指很轻易的就闯了进去。勇利并没感觉到疼痛，只是从来没有被进入的位置不可避免的传来一股强烈的异物感和排斥感，令他觉得很不舒服。

维克托很想快点进到勇利的身体里，只是第一次必须要小心的扩张以免自己伤到对方，他没有急着动作，而是等到勇利放松下来身体不再紧绷的时候，这才弯曲着手指缓缓寻找着对方体内敏感的那一点。

身体被进入的感觉很奇怪，谈不上舒服或难受，勇利很难形容这种感觉。对他而言，手指的扩张仅仅只是让自己感觉到身体被侵入而已，很难想象两个男人做这种事也会舒服。不过很快，在体内那个自己都不知晓的位置被维克托找到并施加压力之后，勇利就知道自己想错了。

后穴传来的异物感仍旧存在，只是不知道对方是按了哪里，勇利一时间只觉得后腰一沉，一股电流般的麻痒感顺着尾椎窜了上来，令他不由得张开嘴叫了一声。那一声又甜又腻，比起刚才被对方套弄下身时的呻吟有过之而无不及，勇利简直都不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。

维克托不给他反应的机会，听见这呻吟就知道自己找准了位置，锲而不舍的朝着那里发起了进攻。勇利毫无防备，顿时又是一声媚叫从唇缝里溢了出来，他连忙捂住自己的嘴，回过头去看了一眼维克托，正好就看见对方一脸情动的模样。

银发的男人原本就生的好看，精致的脸庞被情欲燎起了红晕，深邃的眼眸充满了侵略感。他微微张着嘴喘着粗气，显然已经是有些忍不住了。

勇利看呆了一瞬，连忙又将脸埋进了枕头里，后知后觉地想着，自己竟然和崇拜多年的偶像上床了，这张帅气的脸上被情潮侵袭得性感无比的表情，换在从前简直想都不敢想。

维克托注意到他的分神，警告一般的在敏感处狠狠按了一下，满意的听见对方又叫了一声，弯起嘴角提醒道：“勇利，专心些。”

勇利胡乱地应了一声，张嘴轻轻咬住自己的手指，极力的抑制着随着体内快感愈加强烈而溢出喉咙的呻吟，将那一声声原本妩媚诱惑的呻吟转变成了可怜兮兮的闷哼。

随着维克托手指的不断进出和扩张，原本干涩的甬道渐渐地分泌出了方便外物进出的肠液，紧绷的内壁也逐渐柔软下来。维克托一直盯着自己手指进出的位置，目光像是被吸住了一样根本无法移开。

作为私密位置的后穴除了紧致小巧之外，颜色也格外的漂亮，尤其是被润滑液浸湿的粉嫩穴口正在吞吐着手指，还伴随着进出的动作发出了细微的水声，实在是淫靡极了。

维克托的喉结上下滑动了一下，他现在简直恨不得立刻就将勇利拆吞入腹，毫不怜惜地闯进去感受那里面的温热湿滑，再用自己的性器恶狠狠的碾压对方那敏感脆弱的G点，再看看对方是否还能忍得住这动听的声音。

他又增加了一根手指，看着原本紧致的穴口又被撑大了些，却仍旧贪婪的将两根手指都吞了进去，他的眼眸变得更加深沉。天知道他忍得有多辛苦，却又不得不忍耐着胀的发疼的下身，耐心地替人扩张着。

这个过程对两人来说都有些漫长，等到勇利已经习惯了三根手指在身体里进出带来的微妙感觉后，维克托抽出手指拆开一个安全套替自己戴上，又倒了许多润滑液抹在上面。他将勇利翻了过去背对着自己，双手掰开两片翘挺的臀瓣，对准了湿漉漉的粉嫩穴口挺身慢慢挤了进去。

这个位置的大小和手指完全不同，维克托才刚刚进入一个头部，勇利就已经疼的身子发颤。他将脸深深埋进枕头里，大口大口的呼吸着上面属于维克托的气息，同时努力地放松着自己。

维克托忍得都快要爆炸了，天知道他在替人扩张的时候有多少次想要不管不顾的进入到那紧致温热的甬道里横冲直撞。他也同样大口大口的喘着气，强忍着自己想要贯穿对方的欲望往外退了些，又试探着再次往里。

他一点点的用自己的下身打开勇利的身体，等到整根巨物完全没入的时候，他的汗珠也从额头滑落，滴在勇利的衣服上。

勇利仍旧很疼，后穴入口处传来撕裂般的疼痛让他几乎要哭出声来。他的额头也浸出了些许汗珠，却是被疼的。维克托稍微停了一会，又维持着之前的节奏将其缓慢的重复退出再进入的动作，以此来让勇利慢慢地习惯自己。

对方体内能够带来快感的那一点已经被维克托记下，他努力地朝那个位置发起进攻。在被性器充斥着无处可逃的甬道内，勇利的敏感点不断被巨物来回磨蹭碾压，快感逐渐从体内传遍至全身，将第一次交合带来的疼痛压了下去。

勇利的身子渐渐地不再发抖，原本带着痛苦的喘息也跟着变了调。维克托知道对方这是已经习惯了自己的存在，便加大了抽动的频率和幅度，很快将勇利最后一丝不适感也完全抹去，全身心的沉浸在初次性爱的美妙中。

这是两个人的第一次，也是勇利的第一次，维克托没有过于勉强对方。他只是在勇利开始发出甜腻的喘息呻吟之后将人翻了过来面对着自己，拉高对方的双腿缠绕在自己的腰上，随后一下一下的，温柔而又深入的在人体内肆虐着。

眼看着之前疼的歪倒在一旁的小勇利又变得直挺挺的，维克托忍不住想要看看勇利被自己硬生生顶弄到高潮的样子。他伸出一只手握住小勇利上下套弄，另一只手撑开勇利的一条腿让自己能够更加深入到对方体内。

他挺着腰深入浅出，着迷地盯着和对方交合的部位，看那湿滑的穴口被自己撑开，随着自己一进一出的动作来回翻动着粉嫩的媚肉，吞吐着自己的性器。

勇利已经忍不住自己的声音了，他甚至要捂着自己的嘴才能将那一声浪过一声的绵长呻吟封在嘴里。他闭着眼睛，眼角有被一波接一波的快感激出的春水滑落，打湿了纤长的睫毛粘在一起，好看的不得了。

维克托再也忍不住了，他拉开勇利的手俯下身吻住对方的唇，将溢出的细碎呻吟尽数封在嘴里，同时又快又狠地在对方体内进进出出。他此时那里顾得上温柔体贴，不仅是在人体内肆虐的动作像极了侵犯，就连手上的动作也是如此。

勇利根本受不了这种灭顶的快感，前端在释放出来的同时后穴也紧缩着攀附着体内的巨物痉挛起来，前后同时达到了高潮。

温热湿滑的软肉不断地挤压着下身，吸附着将其往更深处引去。维克托喘着粗气在勇利体内又抽插了数十下，最后低吼着射了出来。

仅此一次的性事并不能满足维克托，不过考虑到勇利是初次，维克托拿湿巾纸替人擦干净之后便暂且放过了对方，将人揽在怀里亲了亲。

高潮的余韵退去过后，勇利后知后觉的感到屁股疼了起来。他动了动，顿时一股难以言喻的酸痛也从腰间窜了上来，令他不由得“嘶”了一声。

维克托的疼惜这会姗姗来迟，他伸出手去轻轻地按揉勇利的后腰，关切的问道：“没事吧，很疼吗？”

勇利摇了摇头，在他怀里寻了个舒服的位置将脸埋了进去。

“勇利，”维克托轻声唤他的名字，语带笑意的说道，“下次休息的时候，我们去市里玩一玩吧，然后和妈妈他们说一声，晚上就不回来了。”

勇利不知他怎么突然说这个，却也没有拒绝，只是轻轻地点了点头。

维克托知道他大概没有理解自己的意思，补充道：“那样的话，勇利就不用像今天这样忍着声音了。勇利的声音实在好听极了，我想要多听一些呢。”

勇利顿时觉得脸又烧了起来，假装没听到，逃避似的往下缩了缩，试图将自己蒙进被子里。

看着人害羞的样子维克托心里都快软成一滩水了，他将勇利往上抱了些免得在被子里闷久了被憋住，又亲了亲对方的额头，温声哄道：“睡吧。”

勇利在刚才的情事里虽然一直躺着没动，却也被折腾的不轻，见维克托没再继续调戏自己了，他也不再去想刚刚对方说的那些令人难为情的话，很快沉沉睡了过去。维克托等到他睡着了才停下动作，将人抱进怀里又亲了亲对方的唇，这才心满意足的闭上眼也睡了。

勇利这一觉睡的很沉，刚一睁开眼就对上一双温柔的眸子，与此同时听见对方笑着对自己说：“早上好，勇利。”

“早上好，维克托。”勇利眨了眨眼，跟着笑了，“几点了？”

“九点多，你要是困的话就继续睡。”维克托凑过去在他额头落下一吻，“还难受吗？”

勇利感受了一下身体，没觉得有异样，便对人摇了摇头，说道：“还是起床吧，我觉得有些饿了。”

“好。”维克托自然是没有意见，他率先坐了起来，而后又翻身压在勇利的身上，笑着说道：“Trick or treat？”

勇利愣了一下，眨了眨眼，奇怪的说：“万圣节已经过了呀？”

“嗯。”维克托不甚在意的点了点头，又重复了一遍：“Trick or treat？”

看着这双倒映着自己的眼眸，勇利忽然明白了维克托的用意。他抬手环住对方的脖子将人往下拉，抬头吻上对方的唇。

维克托满意的瞌上眸子，捧着他的脸撬开他的牙关，和人交换了一个甜蜜如糖果的早安吻。

-END-


End file.
